


Lost In Your Eyes

by Angelbaby76



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Anxiety, Career Ending Injuries, Drinking & Talking, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Infidelity, Love Triangles, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelbaby76/pseuds/Angelbaby76
Summary: Is this love that I am in?Joe McIntyre has found the woman of his dreams. The only problem? He is engaged.And when I Knew is when I first looked at you.Dani Callaghan had been in the prime of her life. She had been an award-winning choreographer and a dancer. But after a tragic accident left her fighting for her life, her future is destroyed. She puts her dreams of being a dancer to the side, and helps her Aunt in the diner she owns. Just when she thinks she can live without her career, she meets Joe.As their friendship grows, things take a sinister turn when Joe's finance becomes jealous, and gives him an ultimatum.It's like being lost in heaven.Now Joe faces a dilemma. Stay in his current state of unhappiness and marry his fiancé, or watch the woman of his dreams choose someone else.





	Lost In Your Eyes

_Major Characters are posted below. They are the ones the story centers around. All other characters will be posted in the chapters they appear._

**Characters:**

_Joe McIntyre_

_<https://www.bostonmagazine.com/wp-content/uploads/sites/2/2018/07/joey-mcintyre-1.jpg> _

_Danicka [Dani],Callaghan_

_<https://i.pinimg.com/originals/20/d4/d1/20d4d16fe7aa53993c1b0533df00ca30.jpg> _

_Officer Chris Holden_

_<https://66.media.tumblr.com/c14afb990396e35e07ffee13ba2e8a24/tumblr_inline_ph4mvhAHvi1u8fi4v_540.gif> _


End file.
